1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture, and especially relates to a fixture capable of fixing a USB connector on a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a USB connector of a computer, which provides electrical connection to external electronic devices, is fixed on a circuit board by welding. The USB connector is aligned to a housing after the circuit board is installed on the computer. Since the USB connector is directly mounted on the circuit board, the USB connector is fixed as long as the circuit board is fixed in a socket.
However, when a cover (for example a decorative cover) is put on the housing, there is a gap between the housing and the cover (about 1.5 cm for instance). If the USB connector is mounted at one side of the circuit board, it is difficult to set the front end of the USB connector in the proper position; in other words, the front end of the USB connector cannot easily be aligned with the cover.
In addition, if the circuit board is installed in the computer with a tray, the dimensions of the circuit board must meet the requirements of the tray. In addition, structural interference may occur because the USB connector welded on the circuit board protrudes. Therefore, it may be difficult to install the circuit board in the computer.
The prior art provides a USB connector having a wire to solve the problem caused by the gap between the housing and the cover, and the problem caused by the structural interference. However, as a result of the USB connector being subjected to regular plug/unplug operations, the wire of the USB connector may be damaged. In the prior art, the fixing effect of the USB connector is not sufficiently good. More particularly, the fixture of the prior art cannot constrain movement of the USB connector along the X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis stably.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a fixture to solve the problems of the prior art.